


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by MissAllySwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Holidays, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: When Neal is left behind and taken back to the Enchanted Forest, he sets out to find Emma and Henry. Will he be able to be with his family for the holidays?
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney.

* * *

Neal's POV

I watched as Emma drove away with Henry in the car and I shut my eyes as the smoke surrounded the rest of us. When I opened them, I expected to be in the Enchanted Forest, but instead, I was standing in the middle of the road with headlights from the truck coming towards me. There was a loud sound of a horn from the truck. I could imagine the driver screaming at me to get out of the way. I quickly moved to side of the road as the truck passed. _What the hell? I'm still here?_ I thought I was supposed to go back? Regina said we were all supposed to go back to the Enchanted forest when she did the spell. It was to be as if they were never there. _Then how am I still here?_ It took a minute but then it dawned on me. I didn't come over to this land with the curse. Everyone that came over with Regina's curse went back. And since I came over another way, the spell didn't affect me.

 _Shit, Emma!_ I could have gone with her. If I had known I could gone with her and Henry. We could have been together like we should have been in the first place. And now they were gone and I didn't know where.

 _I better start looking_. They could be just about anywhere but I had to start somewhere. I knew it was going to take time but that didn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is finding Emma and Henry. I was going to find them, no matter how long it took.

* * *

It took time but I did finally find them. I decided to try Boston first since that was where Emma lived before Henry had brought her to Storybrooke. But there was no sign of her there. Eventually I decided to go back to New York, where I still had an apartment and figure out the next step. I managed to get a job and then hire a private detective to track them down. Eventually, he got a lead and then come December he found them; I couldn't believe how close they had been. My first thought would have been for Emma and Henry to be living in Florida, to find their own Tallahassee. But apparently Emma had gotten a job in the city, Henry was going to one of the schools in my district. And their apartment was a few blocks from mine. What are the odds?

The first thing I did as soon as I got the news was go to the school. I watched as Emma picked up Henry and they walked down to their apartment. I had finally found them. But the problem was I couldn't approach them. Without the curse memories, Henry wouldn't know who I was. And Emma, she probably still believed I left her. That would make sense; I'm not even supposed to be here.

As much as I wanted to go up to them now and be with my family, I couldn't. It wouldn't go well.

For a while, I just watched them. I would see her pick up Henry every day. And each time, it became harder because I wanted to go to them. I wanted to hug my son and kiss Emma. But I knew how that could go; a black eye most likely.

As the holidays approached, my yearn to be with them only increased. It was snowing hard and Emma had loaded up on buying presents. _I should be with them_. Family should be together for the holidays. And I had to make it happen somehow.

I went to the store and bought a present for Henry and then went to the apartment. It was snowing hard. It was up to my ankles. I looked in through the window as I saw Henry helping Emma put the tree decorations on. I watched for a few moments, day dreaming about joining them. Just get this over with, Cassidy! I knew I had to do this despite my fears, if I ever wanted to see my son up close. If I wanted my Christmas wish to come true, I had to do this.

I knocked on the door and waited, anxiously. Eventually it was answered and I smiled seeing Henry answer. "Can I help you?" He asked. He did not know me, which wasn't a surprise.

"Is your mom home?" I asked.

"Yeah," Henry nodded and then called for her. "Who are you?"

"An old friend."

Emma's face dropped the moment she saw me. She looked angry, though she was trying to hide it for Henry's sake. "Henry, your cocoa is ready."

"Can we talk outside?" I asked, stepping back.

"Who is this guy, mom?" Henry asked.

"I'll be right back, Henry." Emma stepped out and closed the door. When she was sure Henry was distracted, she turned to me and punched me in the eye.

"I saw that one coming." I held my eye, the corner of it throbbing.

"What the hell are you doing here, Neal?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

"I had to come see you."

"I thought I had seen you around, but I was hoping I was wrong." I thought I was a good distance away. Apparently not. "How did you find me?"

"I hired someone," I admitted. "You're not the only one who's good at finding people."

"Is that how you found out…" Emma cut herself off. "You know about Henry." I could tell she was more concerned about him than anything.

"I've known about him for a long time."

"I don't want you here."

"Let me explain…"

"Explain what?! Why you let me go to jail for what you did? I don't think you need to explain." Emma had her guard up. "You never loved me, you just needed me. You used me."

"That's not it." That had never been true. "I loved you, I love you more than I could tell put to words."

"Then why?"

"I had to protect you."

Emma scoffed. "By letting me go to jail?"

"It was either that or…" I had to think of a story that worked. All her cursed memories were fake, about her always having Henry. So what's another one? "When I was going to meet you, a guy jumped me and told me what he saw us do. And he said I had to let you take the fall or else he would kill you."

"What?"

"I figured, she would get out and its better that than you dead." I looked down at my feet. "But then, I felt guilty and I was going to give myself up…"

"And why did you? Or why didn't you contact me after I got out?"

"They knew you were pregnant and they said they would kill you and the baby if I didn't do what they wanted." I explained. "They had friends in high places."

Emma didn't look like she believed it.

"I didn't care what happened to me. I would have let them beat me to a pulp to get back to you. But the idea of them hurting you or my baby, I couldn't let that happen. I had to protect you…and Henry." If only it happened that way.

"If we were in danger for so long, why now?" Emma seemed curious.

"My guy did research on you and I think you can handle yourself pretty well."

Emma smiled. "You're right about one thing."

"I know you hate me," I took a step closer. "But it's Christmas," I looked up as the snow fell. "And I want to be with you. I want to know my son."

Emma was hesitant. "I don't know…"

"I'll do anything, Emma." I pleaded. "You know I would do anything for you." I then took the wrapped present from my coat. "I even have a present for him."

"I guess Henry deserves to know his father."

"I can tell him?"

"I can't lie to him," Emma admitted. "I know when people are lying and well, I think he inherited my superpower."

I chuckled. "Of course he did."

"Are you going to come in?" Emma asked opening the door. "Or are you going to freeze to death?"

My legs were shaking from the cold and my fingers had gone numb from standing out here. I didn't hesitate to follow her inside.

"So who is this?" Henry noticed Emma brought me in.

"Henry," Emma sighed. "This is your father."

"The guy who left us? Who made you go to prison?" Henry wasn't pleased.

"Actually," Emma glanced at me and back to him. "All this time, he was protecting us."

"I'm confused."

"It's a long story," I took a step closer. "But we'lI tell you about it."

"So you're not going to leave?"

"Well that's up to your mom," I had to do this on Emma's terms. "But I want to be here. And as long as she is okay with it, I will be here." I held out the gift. "I got this for you."

"Can I open it now?"

"You don't want to wait till Christmas?" I asked.

"No," Henry shook his head. "It's heavy and I want to see what it is. Can I?"

"Its up to you since its from you." Emma told me.

"Go head."

Henry ripped the paper off and smiled upon seeing a new game boy. "No way!" He seemed to like it. "This is the best!"

"It comes with a few games I think you will like."

"These are the best!" Henry exclaimed. "I have this one on Xbox too. Would you want to play sometime?"

I smiled. "Yeah." If that was something he wanted to do. "If your mom is okay with it." I looked over and she nodded. "I'd love to play…"

"I''ll go set it up." Henry got up and went over to the Xbox.

"Thank you."

Emma nodded.

"I have something for you too." I gave her a small box with a pair of earrings. "I think they match your eyes."

"They are beautiful."

"Just like you."

Emma couldn't hide the smile. "Would you like to come over for Christmas Eve dinner?" Emma asked. "I always make too much food. And I think we should catch up."

"Yeah, we should." I nodded.

"Now go," Emma motioned to the couch with her head. "Your son is waiting."

I played on Xbox with Henry for a bit and every so often I looked back and noticed Emma watching us. She seemed to be enjoying the sight. And I couldn't help but feeling content. I had found my family. I was home for Christmas and I was never going to leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> For Swanfire Appreciation week. There just isn't enough love for these two.


End file.
